


My Starbucks Lover

by ataleoffiction



Series: Lost Girls [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf Danny, Werewolf!Danny, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataleoffiction/pseuds/ataleoffiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between episodes 34 and 36.  Carmilla isn't really dead, and Danny knows.  They meet up for a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Starbucks Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled "All You Had To Do Was Stay"

Seven miles north by northwest of a little university in the Styria region, there’s a café known the best pear and fig cakes in Austria. Sitting outside the café is a girl, with a big floppy sunhat pulled over her face, using her hat and long black hair to hide herself while she sups on a gingerbread latte and has perhaps 3 too many pear and fig pastries. Every so often she glances towards the woods nearby and anyone watching her could easily see she was waiting for someone.

Or something.

A wolf suddenly appears, with a russet coat and sky eyes. The sighting of a wolf in these woods isn’t so much out of the ordinary but, if you’d take a look close up, one would find the wolf is more or less the size of a horse. It quickly darts behind a tree, almost as if startled, but soon a girl takes its place. The weather is cool this evening, but she emerges naked as a bird, clutching her clothes in one hand and a pair of shoes in the other. The girl awkwardly stumbles into her jeans and trademark Chucks, but the red flannel readily slips over her shoulders.

She leaves her laces still untied when she joins Carmilla at the table

“I gotta say pup, you are the biggest fucking wolf I’ve ever seen in my whole life.”

A sly grin spreads across Danny’s features, but she relaxes when her faces scrunches up and pulls on the stitches on her nose. The scar is joined by smaller scratches and bite marks over what was once smooth, cream colored skin. “I told you you’d be in trouble, if it came down to it.”

“We could’ve used you against my mother,” Carmilla states, wiping the last crumbs of her pastry on her pants leg. “It could have really turned the tide.”

Danny shrugs in response, “I think we did okay. Plus, I still have secrets to keep – mine and all my sisters’ back at the house.”

Maybe you wouldn’t have to fake being dead is what they’re both really thinking, but it’s too little too late.

“And we saved everyone. Everyone. The only people that were killed were on the Dean’s side – no zetas, no one in the Summer Society.”

“Except me.”

“Sort of. And being a vampire is kind of like being dead – undead – anyway, right? I just… I don’t understand why you have to go.”

There it was. Carmilla’s original plan was to die in the great ball of light and a thrust of her sword. The blade was to consume her, whatever that meant. But here she is, having coffee and cake. She only passed out for a day, then found Danny when she woke and, what? Came up with the grand plan to leave Silas? Leave Danny, Laura and the friends she’s made?

“It’s just too hard. You told me what Laura’s been like for the past week, but she’s getting over it. She’ll get over it and be able to move on, and won’t have to worry about getting older while I still look like a damn college student.”

Carmilla sighed, before starting again. “Besides, with me out of the picture, you’d get Laura all to yourself. It’ll make it easier to be together, when you’re the only one in her life.”

It almost hurt Danny how easily she wanted to accept the proposition. But in her heart, she truly knew it was wrong. “Laura’s made it perfectly clear what she wants. Who she wants. I just… I just don’t want to be in another relationship where I’m not first choice. I don’t think my heart can take it.”

The vampire fidgeted before the girl. It was like her, but her heart did ache for Danny, knowing she felt this way.

“I’m sorry-“

“It’s fine. I get it. I just have bad luck, that’s all. The fact is: what you want most is each other. I’m only taking advantage of you until you both realize that.”

“I’m 300 years old. Why is it I can go into battle against my mother and a horde of the undead, but I’m afraid of giving my heart to one tiny girl?”

“Because. Love is harder than killing vampires.” Danny smirk at the brunette, slightly satisfied with herself on being able to use a D.E.B.S. quote into conversation, feeling even more satisfied when she realized the vampire probably wouldn’t get the reference. 

“I still don’t get why you have to go. Just go back to campus, march back into your dorm and be all, ‘Hey cupcake, miss me?’ After everything you’ve done for her, you have to at least try.”

“And what happens if doesn’t work out?”

“You saw her goodbye video, right?” Danny shrugs and slowly shakes her head, “I’ll be here, at least. Maybe one of you will want me then.”

This conversation was getting more infuriating by the second.

“So just kick in the door all badass, huh?”

“Or, whatever.”

“No more running?”

“All you have to do is stay. Easiest thing in the world.”

Carmilla takes a second to finish her latte and slowly licks her lips clean, as she leans over the table. “Alright Blossom, let’s make a deal.”


End file.
